


Naps and Nests

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Nesting!, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Steve gets doused with hormones and goes a little nest crazy. Bucky's responsible for trying to coax him to stahp.





	Naps and Nests

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ANAISSSSNINJAAAAA

“Bucky.”

His nap was so good.  _So_  good. There was sunlight. And peace and quiet. And a warm cuddly blanket. One of the cats that roamed the Avengers compound had curled up right against his chest, and was purring softly. The windows were open, and the breeze was coming in.

In short, his nap was perfect. He was not waking up. He kept his eyes closed.

“Bucky.”

No.

“ _James_.”

He cracked one eye open. Jane stood over him, her hands on her hips.

“You’ve got to do something about your idiot friend,” she said, and then was gone with a swish of her ponytail, trailing pencils and paperclips in her wake.

He sat up with a groan and rubbed his face, the cat skittering away.

“FRIDAY-” he started, but the AI interrupted him.

“Captain Rogers is standing at parade rest in front of the broom closet on the second floor.”

“The fuck,” he muttered, socked feet thudding on the floor. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he found  _Captain Nap-destroyer_  standing exactly where FRIDAY had said he would be. Wide-eyed, and fairly bristling with tension, Steve stood in front of a closed broom closet door.

“Hey pal,” Bucky greeted him. Steve mumbled something impolite and cleared his throat.

“Bucky,” he said with a short nod of his head. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Whatcha got in the closet, buddy?” he asked, none too gently. Steve’d been going through an irregular hormone cycle since he’d been sprayed on the last mission with some alien gunk.

“ _Heeeeeey. Is that Bucky? Bucky?? Help me. Heeeeelp_ ,” came a quavering voice from inside the closet. Steve tensed. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Lewis?” he asked incredulously, and Steve huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh shit, you alpha-napped her.”

“Did not,” Steve argued.

“Did too. Unless that’s a good audio recording, you got a girl in there that should be down at her desk,” Bucky countered. Steve huffed again.

“ _I’m fine. He put a bunch of pillows and blankets in here, and uh… nest-snacks and stuff…”_

Bucky raised one eyebrow at Steve. Steve’s shoulders slumped.

“I just wanted to keep her safe.”

“Yeah, yeah. So you built her a  _nest_. If you were as ugly as you were stubborn… just ask her out already.”

“ _I think we’re kinda past that point,”_ Darcy piped up. “ _I’m good for tomorrow night at seven, Steve, just let me out.”_

Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder with a grin.

“Always knew your were shit with the dames, pal, but this is taking it to a whole other level. Gives me a good story to tell at the wedding.”

The growl that echoed after him as he bolted down the hall was one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON THE TUMBLRRRRRRRR: <https://hushinghorizon.tumblr.com/>


End file.
